


Black Slacks, Yellow Shirt

by holdouttrout



Series: Jack Built [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack encounters a few changes to his plans for Friday night. Once again, this is the Sam/Jack side of the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Slacks, Yellow Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my goodness. It just doesn't end. Pepper, this is for you, because your comment about Jack wandering around inspired me. Damn you

Jack whistled to himself as he climbed the stairs to the third floor and paid no attention to the strange looks he was getting from the couple of people going down.

There was a high level of apartment-to-apartment movement tonight, but no one seemed to be complaining, not even Mrs. Earlley in 205, who griped constantly about everything. If Jack had been thinking about it, he would have thought that Mrs. Earlley had remembered to take her hearing aids out and that he should probably check on her before he went to bed.

But Jack wasn't thinking about Mrs. Earlley, or parties, or even fuse boxes. He was only tangentially thinking about dinner, but that was because--

"Jack! Jack!"

His name cut briefly through his thoughts, and he swiveled to find Daniel Jackson, tenant in room 310, gasping for air just behind him.

Daniel took one last breath and said, "Oh, good. Finally. I've been trying to get your attention since the second floor."

Jack held in a sigh. "What is it this time?"

Daniel launched into an explaination, "It's not our fault this time, I promise, but something kind of--hit a wall, and it's not _urgent_ , but--"

"Then it can wait until tomorrow," Jack said firmly, interrupting.

Daniel hesitated. "Well, yes--of course. But I really think--"

He looked at the door Jack was standing in front of, and his expression changed from tenant business to none-of-his business curiosity.

"What do you need to talk to Sam for?" he said, and then did a double-take at Jack's attire. "And what are you _wearing_?"

Jack opened his mouth to tell him off, or tell him that he was wearing a shirt and that it was none of his business, but just then the door to apartment 320 swung open, revealing a very sick Sam in her bathrobe, holding a tissue to her nose, her hair in disarray.

"Oh, Jack, I was jus' cobing to bind you." She blew her nose miserably. "I'b so sorry. I don' think I can go to dinner tonight."

She sneezed, and both Jack and Daniel took a step backwards, into the hall.

She waved one hand while the other dug in her robe pockets for more tissues. "Sorry."

Jack shot a look toward Daniel, who looked insufferably amused. "Ah--that's okay, Sam. We can _discuss repairs_ another time."

Sam looked startled, and then saw Daniel behind Jack.

"Oh! Right. Rebairs. Yeah. I think I'b gonna sleep now." And with another wave of tissues, Sam closed the door.

Jack slid carefully to the side, turning around in the narrow hallway, deliberately not looking at Daniel.

But it was too late.

"Repairs, huh?"

"Yeah," said Jack warily.

"And dinner."

"That's right. Kill two stones..."

Daniel's grin was smug. "So--then, since Sam's sick, do you have time to come take a look at our wall?"

Jack sighed, and went to get his tools.


End file.
